


【Lessa】入梦

by WhiskyRain



Category: Lessa (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskyRain/pseuds/WhiskyRain
Summary: 梦中的夜晚没有星芒——安德森听过她的喃喃细语：星星是太阳神送给人间的礼物，每个坚韧的灵魂都拥有一颗星星。那么，属于太阳的星辰又怎会照进黑夜的信徒的梦呢？
Kudos: 1





	【Lessa】入梦

**Author's Note:**

> *时间节点为第三部第34话，涉及剧透  
> *偏意识流，大量私设  
> *谢谢您的kudos这对我来说非常重要（鞠躬感谢！）

  
安德森知道自己正在做梦。  
天空的形状是扭曲的，看上去湿漉漉的色彩几乎要往下滴水，本该挂着太阳的地方被一轮红色的月亮替代，即使白天也像是另一场黑夜。精灵，那些张着翅膀的精灵飞得很高，像在追逐什么——它们身上落满了覆灭的灰尘，天空中还在落着灰，精灵轻飘飘地飞去，试图用背脊接下更多的毁灭之灰。  
安德森知道，从他接受了阿瑞斯的赐予后，梦境里的天空便永远变了样：神的子民不需要太阳。  
安德森看见了放牛人。  
没有长角的放牛人，与慢吞吞的牛群。  
紧接着草原出现了：梦里的世界缺乏逻辑。草很高，没过肩膀，淹没牛群，风一吹，灰烬穿行在漫漫草野间，窸窸窣窣地响动。  
放牛人骑在牛背上，牛走走停停。他们走过的地方青草被啃了大半，像是开了条蜿蜒的小路。  
牛。  
安德森已经很久没有梦到牛了。他记得那象征着什么：如果世界上都是坏人，大声喊着“我要杀光所有人，我要统治世界”的坏人，那么谁来放牛呢？  
总不会是他。  
总不会由他来放牛。安德森抓紧了手里不知何时出现的书。他的，书。他曾站到阿瑞斯身边，替他看向未来，聆听黑莱萨降下的预言，写下一本本圣经与童话。他的笔、他的书。  
安德森不是放牛人。  
但也失去了自己的书。  
意识到失去的一瞬间，手里的书也化作了无法抓住的灰烬，从指缝里溜走。安德森没有痛哭：过去阿瑞斯毁去他的书时他哭得撕心裂肺好像连灵魂也被吞吃；而现在，已经过了太久，他回到了医生身边，要把阿瑞斯给他的那些再抽出来，还给力量的主人。他已经失去过，并且没什么能失去更多的了。  
你还写童话吗，大作家？  
安德森倏然听到身后传来医生的揶揄。  
等你变回人类、等末日过去了，你再写书吧。我依旧期待你的创作。  
医生继续说道。  
安德森想回头看看医生，但不知名的力量捆住了他的身体，他麻木背对着那个声音，站在牛与牧者化作的洋洋洒洒的灰烬里，意识到医生的声音在远去。  
安德森酸涩地想，现在医生也要离去了。  
未来的世界会化作虚无的灰烬，不需要作家，甚至连放牛人也不需要了。  
一切都会毁灭，不是吗？  
死亡会吞没一切，吞没世界，消融在黑莱萨的肚腹中。安德森想，都是徒劳的。他从阿瑞斯手里接受黑夜的力量，那是徒劳的；如今他又回到医生身边，这仍然是徒劳的。  
他意识到得太晚了。  
或许当初选择相信医生一切就会变得不同。如果不成为信徒，一切都会不一样。安德森知道医生说的是实话、是他自己打破了获救的可能。  
但是，但如果那时他真的，拒绝了阿瑞斯呢？  
盘旋崎岖的光白里，看不清面容但仍能感觉到脸上淌着笑意的医生向他伸出手。安德森本能地、就要抓住——  
精灵落在了他的背上。  
那些头颅圆圆的小东西，曾被以为是菜豆。安德森知道它们是精灵，有着尖利的牙齿和撕碎美梦的本能。它们漂浮在安德森的眼里，有时在梦中，有时在现实。  
它们总会那么及时地出现，撕碎一切美梦与不切实际的幻想，然后吞食干净，留下一地的残酷。  
安德森早已分不清那是幻觉还是真实的存在。从黑夜的力量散播开以来，很多东西都变了。  
如血的月亮向下沉去，湿漉漉的天空变得昏暗低沉。白天结束了，黑夜即将到来。另一轮如血的月亮升起，在湿漉漉鸦羽颜色的夜幕里投下隐约朦胧的雾光。  
梦中的夜晚没有星芒——安德森听过她的喃喃细语：星星是太阳神送给人间的礼物，每个坚韧的灵魂都拥有一颗星星。那么，属于太阳的星辰又怎会照进黑夜的信徒的梦呢？  
放牛人慢吞吞往回赶着牛群，沉默着从安德森身边经过。他的脸庞那么模糊，又戴着低矮的草帽。安德森想，这沉重的夜幕，若是连一点光都没有，又该如何平安归家？  
一盏灯于是突兀地亮了。它出现在放牛人的手中，那么突兀，放牛人毫无觉察般赶着牛，他提着灯，步履慢吞吞的、慢吞吞的，像是没有看见因为黑夜中一点亮光吸引来的掠食者的目光。  
狼、狮、或是豹？已经不重要了，长着锋利尖锐獠牙的怪物扑食过来，撕开了牛与牧者的喉咙，浓烈得化不开的黑色从那里蔓延开来。  
牙齿。黑色的怪物。虚无的意志。它们很饿。它们遵循本能。它们只知道吞噬和毁灭。  
如果放牛人也死去，那这世界还会剩下些什么？  
放牛人，“他”转过身来了，望向安德森。那被吞噬了大半的面庞还余下一只眼睛。那么熟悉的眼睛，可安德森想不起来，“他”是谁。  
“他”是谁？  
这沉甸甸的黑色。似乎连虚无的灰烬都能吞噬。它吞没了放牛人，吞没了牛，吞没了月亮与夜空，又向着安德森扑去。  
安德森被恐慌攥紧了心脏。他的手在颤抖，双腿发软。他想疯狂逃跑，逃跑，逃跑——  
哪里、还能去哪里、没有那黑暗的地方、没有红色月光的地方、没有夜幕的地方、不会被黑暗吞没的地方——  
  
安德森猛地从床上坐起。  
“你做了噩梦？”  
一杯水递到他的面前。那疑问分明语气带着确定和探究。  
医生，我又做梦了，那是她给我的又一次启示，那是未来的预言——  
安德森张张嘴巴，又闭上。不。不。不要说出口。不要毁灭希望。不要让那阴影这么早就笼罩在所有人的头上。  
“嗯，一个噩梦。”安德森听见自己紧巴巴的声音。他接过医生递来的水杯，一杯温水，水温正好。  
安德森知道医生在默不作声地打量自己。  
应该坦诚的。他不想再欺骗医生了。但他又如何能够开得了这个口？  
医生伸过手来。  
安德森下意识地躲闪了一下。  
但那只手像是没有察觉一样，落在了他的头顶。昨天医生亲自为他剃去了所有头发。医生宽厚的手落下，手心暖和和的，贴着他的头皮，带着令人安心的热度。  
“睡吧，这次做个好梦。”医生抚摸着他的头，“明天会顺利的，相信我吧，莱恩。”  
手术会顺利的，安德森当然相信医生。  
但未来呢？  
他望向窗外，透过玻璃上映出的自己的影子，夜幕在外面凝成浓厚的深蓝色，像是永夜的漆黑。  
安德森于是想起来了，那是自己的眼睛。  
  
\- End .


End file.
